


Of All the Vervain Joints

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [80]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hey for your prompt list (if you’re feeling a little angsty): 700 years ago Mikael tired (and failed) to make himself a vamp army, Caroline’s always been too much of a rebel for that nonsense (and really good at withstanding torture). Cue mystic fall 2010, Our girl and Klaus have a common enemy, a common goal, and some common trauma. (Possible title name if you want: Of All the Vervain Joints)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

Klaus walked into the Grill, all too aware of a new vampire sitting at the bar and watching his every move. “You know, love,” he greeted as he slid onto the seat next to her, “most people know better than to surprise me.”

Her eyebrow arched as she sipped her red wine. “Hello to you, too. You’ve never minded my surprises before.”

“You’ve never shown up at such a delicate time.” He checked his phone for updates on the party, having left Mindy in charge of the details at the Lockwood estate. With Mikael finally dead, it was only right to celebrate, and _she_ only brought trouble - delightful as it often was, the trouble was finally supposed to be over. “What are you doing here, Caroline?”

“Katerina called, worried she might have gotten herself in over her head,” she shrugged, though the feigned ease was largely ruined by the fear in her eyes. “She said she awoke Mikael.”

He smirked. “And soon he will die. Don’t worry, love, you know I already have a plan.”

Swallowing, she set down her glass. “It takes a lot to scare Kat. Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“It’s been a thousand years,” he hissed quietly. “Don’t presume to know my capabilities.”

“And don’t you dare to question my intent,” she bit back. The veins under her eyes darkened only slightly, but the fierce lack of control made him worry. He didn’t like to worry for her. “I want him dead just as much as you do.”

Nearly baring fangs, Klaus barely held onto his temper. “I’ve been running from him my whole life.”

“He actually held me for half of mine,” Caroline reminded him, her tone steely before she let out a defeated sigh. “I didn’t come here to compare your father’s torture techniques, I came to help. If you don’t want me-”

“We both know that’s not the issue.”

She nodded, the argument long left unspoken between them despite the absolute knowledge that they’d come to an agreement someday. “I’m here,” she said plainly. “You can trust me in this.”

Klaus wet his lips, and lifted her glass to finish the wine inside. Rather than answer her offer, he made one of his own. “You’re lucky to have gotten one of the few bottles lacking vervain here. Come back to mine, I’ll get you a real drink.”

Interest and suspicion warred on her expressive face, and he hoped she stuck around long enough this time for him to paint her. Maybe, just maybe, he could let her watch his victory at the party. If anyone outside the family deserved to see Mikael’s final demise, it would be Caroline. He wanted to give her that peace of mind, he found, even if it meant trusting her with the plan.

When she picked up her purse to follow him out, he couldn’t help a grin. Drinks first. One could never be too careful, and best to keep friends close and enemies closer. Klaus always did enjoy figuring out which role Caroline would play.


	2. You Had to Walk into Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bitchyandopinionatedteen asked: Could you do a sequel (or prequel?) to chapter 90 of your drabble series?

“Funny how we always seem to meet in bars,” Caroline noted. She had accepted the bloodied wine he offered and took to walking around the room, her attention absorbed by the paintings waiting for their rightful place in the nearly finished mansion. “Seven hundred years on, yet we never really change.”

Smirking, Klaus lounged in an armchair, content to watch her move. “You’re the one who finds me. If you’d prefer a change of location, I believe the onus is on you.”

Her smile was wry. “And you had the gall to call me spoiled,” she sighed, taking another sip. “Must be nice to have the world at your whim, to enjoy it at your leisure. I hear you have hybrids now.”

He leaned forward at the edge in her voice. “Have I offended?”

She licked her lips, a nervous gesture he hadn’t seen since she was a green girl still growing into her fangs. He nearly lost himself to memories of a baby vampire hiding herself as a tavern wench to collect secrets, but Caroline had long since perfected the art of reconnaissance. To open herself to a vulnerability, even in front of him - it was gravely unlike her. His voice was low, imploring. “Sweetheart.”

“You truly never look for me,” she said, sounding a bit gutted. “Even when you’re certain Mikael is about to meet his end, you don’t think to reach out. Not to me.”

Klaus was in front of her in an instant, a strange concern overwhelming him. “I promised not to push. We agreed-”

The laugh she gave was an ugly, angry thing. “That it would be my choice,” she answered like the words were burned into her. “But am I yours, Klaus?”

“You’re hurt,” he realized. For a blistering moment, he felt utterly _stupid_. “I was abiding by your wish, to live our lives until we were free from Mikael’s shadow. He would only use us against each other.”

“And once he was gone?” She finally turned to face him, focusing all that bright energy of hers into an intent examination of his every flicker of expression. “Let me guess, you have a bottle of champagne with my name on it, just waiting to be sent in victory.”

He rubbed a tired hand over his mouth. “I needed to confirm whether you were still living on the Peruvian ranch, but something like that, yes.”

Swallowing, she gave a tired nod. “Still on a ranch, but in Kentucky now.”

“You always did like horses.” The small roll of her eyes emboldened him somehow, and he took her glass before pulling her into his arms. “I would have found you.”

Though he expected her to fight him on that, she seemed to sag into him instead. Her hand had settled over his heart, and she seemed to count the slow beats for a minute or so. “I’m here now,” she said, no inflection or derision that he could tell - and he’d made quite the study of her over the years. At the very least, she seemed to set aside their personal issues in favor of their common goal to rid the world of Mikael. "So, what do you need me to do?“

The grin spread slowly across his face. "Think you could convince Katerina to play on our side for a change?”


	3. Take Me Back to the Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: OH MY GODDD!!!! I LOVED THE SQUEL TO “Of All the Vervain Joints.” Could you make a prequel about how they met/how their (affair?) started?!?
> 
> [set somewhere in the 1300s]

He found himself watching her.

Nursing the same ale allowed him to avoid her attention in the otherwise busy tavern, but he still took care not to be caught in his observation. Gracefully, she made her way through the crowd, never spilling a drop even when drunkards careened into her path. She would only smile at the obstacle, then roll those expressive eyes as soon as her face turned away. 

More interestingly, she only allowed her fangs to fall when a patron took the liberty of placing his hand where it didn’t belong. With impressive control, the veins beneath her eyes faded as quickly as they appeared. To show such restraint, Klaus placed her well into her first century. For her to be working in such a menial position when the world could be hers as a vampire, however, meant there were ulterior motives at play.

Considering the rumors he’d been chasing about an army Mikael had built, Klaus hoped this wench would be a substantial lead. Finally, he lifted his hand.

“Another ale?” she asked, her voice too sweet to be sincere. When her eyes met his, though, her smile fell. 

Klaus might have flattered himself as pleasant to look at, had her face not paled as well. Smirking, he grabbed her before she could run, instead flashing them both to the room he’d rented upstairs. “Hello, sweetheart. Have we met?”

Her fangs had returned, drawing blood from her lip as he pinned her to the wall. Rather than answering, she shook her head.

“But you’ve heard of me,” he accused, his smile never wavering. “Fantastic. I assume you’re one of Mikael’s pets.”

At that, she shoved him back, though she didn’t try to flee. “I’m not his pet,” she seethed. “But I was turned by one of them, which is all the same to him.”

The smile bled from his face as his options dwindled. Klaus _hated_ to limit himself, especially on his father’s account. “Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you right now. Even if you don’t willingly inform on my movements, Mikael would just torture it from you.”

Her shoulders rolled back. “I’m tougher than I look, and I’m good at what I do.”

Lips curling again, he brushed the loose hair from her face to better gauge his effect on her. Between the small shiver she couldn’t hide and the defiant snarl at his touch, he found her fascinating. “I bet you are, love,” he replied honestly. “So, what does my father have you doing?”

“Your father has me collecting any information that can lead to you or your siblings,” she answered. “What I _really_ do would be of far more use to you, but only if you let me live.” At his intrigued expression, she chanced a smile of her own. “I collect all sorts of information, and favors, and even friends, all of which allow me to quietly create chaos right under Mikael’s nose.”

“Chaos can be a useful distraction,” Klaus acknowledged. His gaze met hers, and he laced his voice heavily with the weight of compulsion. “Continue about your business, but you will not remember seeing me. When you see me again, you’ll tell me anything I want to know.”

Face blank, she repeated the orders and blinked when he released her. Smoothing out her dress, she made to leave, perfectly composed.

_Too_ perfectly.

Klaus pulled her back, his fangs sharp as he nearly growled in her face. Similarly enraged, she all but hissed in return. “You can’t compel me,” she swore. “And fuck you for trying.”

As his anger slowly lowered to a simmer, he couldn’t help but feel impressed. “Perhaps it’s time we properly introduced ourselves. My name is Niklaus. Please, call me Klaus.”

She fought to be released from his tight hold, only to fall limp against the wall. Sulking, she glared up at him. “Caroline.”

“Caroline.” He smiled around the word, thinking how well it suited her. “Let’s be friends, shall we?”

“Like I have a choice,” she bit out, but she also didn’t try to run again when he let her go.

It was a start.


End file.
